Twitterpated in Highschool
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: This is the story of how Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all discovered love in highschool.  ALL HUMAN.  B/E. R/Em. A/J.  of course.  More chapters to come! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie! This is all about Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all surviving Highschool/Dating! *Sighs* So dramatic! I worked extremely hard on this so I hope you like it! :D**

**Enjoy yall!**

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose all walked in the school doors with grudging expressions.

It was the day after Christmas break. And here they were at school. Forks high decided to be idiotic and make all of the schedules different this semester than last.

They all walked over to the front desk to get there schedules. There was a huge hoard of people there. So they decided to get them when the line died down. all of them walked to the lockers.

It was obvious to anyone but Emmett that Rose liked him. She flirted and batted her eyelashes. Nothing worked, he was oblivious. We all supposed he just considered her as Jasper's sister.

Rose looked over to the other end of the hallway, seeing a girl with pitch black hair and green eyes you could see from a mile away. "Do we know that girl over there?"

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Over there, the girl with the black hair, purple shirt?"

Jasper looked over speechless, his mouth opened a little in shock just looking at her. She was beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous. She...

Had other admirers.

"What's her name?" Jasper asked still in awe, watching as Alice was talking to some girl

"Alice." Since Forks was small. Everyone that was new that came in was a surprise and got loads of attention. Alice was no different. If anything she was getting more attention than any new kid normally would. Alice walked in looking more confident than most kids that had come.

_-later that day-_

She walked passed us, staring at her schedule then back down the hall. Her face looked worried. Having no idea at her admirer stairing at her, she took a deep breath and walked into the large mob of people, hoping she was going the right way.

Jasper looked longingly down the hall until you could see her anymore. He did this almost everyday since she got here.

He got a whack on the head from a large hand behind him. "Come on man talk to her already!" Emmett came up beside him as Jasper rubbed his head. "What was that for Emmett?"

"Well, somebody has to snap you out of it! You stare at her like that every day man, just ask her out already! Jeez! It would be better than you making googly eyes at her every day!"

"Not helping Emmett." Jasper glared at him.

"Come on, you like her right?"

Jasper swallowed, looked at his friend and nodded.

"Then do something about it." Emmett scolded him.

"It isn't that simple!"

"Sure it is! Use those legs of yours to walk over there and ask her out. It ain't that hard."

"For you maybe. You go on dates all the time! Alice probably has much better-

"Dont say it! Don't say she probably has better options because I will scare off any she has! And you say that me going out on dates like it's a bad thing."

Emmett replied. Almost sounding hurt.

"Well Rosalie won't stop talking about you so-"

"Wait! Rosalie? As in your sister Rosalie?

"Yes Em." Jasper said, rolling his eyes at Emmett's shock. How could he not know this? "She makes googly eyes at you all the time and text her little friends about you and-"

"As in Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes Em! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Man, I never thought about it before but she a knock out man! I've got ask her out after school to-marrow! Unless it's a problem with you then-

Jasper banged his head against the locker. Why was it so easy for him? If he walked up to Alice he wouldn't stand a chance.

"So... it's a problem? Yeah...It's cool man..it guess I don't have to."

"That's not what I mean Emmett! You can go out with her, it might do her some good to have a nice guy around. She dated a guy for awhile that I didn't like at all. You no Royce King?"

Emmett's face got a little more serious, "Yeah, yeah I no him."

"Yeah well, Rosalie really liked him, He was a little too touchy for my taste, it was disgusting actually, to see my sister with him. Anyway, then he cheated on her with some girl. It wasn't pretty."

"What a little punk. Who would do that to someone like Rose?"

"Don't ask me. But, honestly, she really does like you. You should ask her."

"Maybe I will." Emmett said, almost to himself. I smiled at the way his voice sounded,

"You already sound whipped."

Emmett's head came up staring at Jasper. "Says the guy who can stare at a girl the entire class period, yet freak out she says two words to you.

"Touche." Jasper said grimly.

"You'll never no if you don't ask her man..."

"I no, I no." he said, taking a breath.

Emmett could honestly say he had never seen Jasper like this. Jasper was usually pretty calm and collected. Alice seem to make him go crazy though.

"Man how did you get such a low self confidence? Oh Man! Alice makes you twitterpated doesn't she?"

"What?"

"You know...twitterpated? Haven't you ever seen Bambi? That means you love her!"

"Uhhh.."

"For example!" Emmett started, and Jasper groaned. "Your'e walking along, minding your own business. Your'e looking neither to the left, or nor to the right, when all of a sudden...You run smack into a pretty face! You began to get week in the knees. Your heads in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, your'e walking on air. And then you know what? Your knocked for a loop, and then you completely lose your head!"

Jasper simply stared and Emmett, who was sitting there nodding like, 'you know what I'm talking about' look on his face while nodding slowly.

A voice came from behind the duo, "Ah jeez, Jasper I'm sure Alice will go out with you." They both turned around to see Bella smiling with Edwards arm around her.

Everyone, meet Edward Cullen. The only one of the three with a true... not off and on...always has a date on friday nights...

Girlfriend.

Bella wasn't a glamour knock out sorta girl. She was simple and didn't where a lot of flashy clothes or makeup. She had long straight brown hair and was what most people would call plain. But of you asked Edward, that would be what he loved about her.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasper asked Bella.

"No, I just herd the last part of the conversation. But either way, Alice is perfect for you Jazz. She would say yes." she said pulling some of her hair behind her head, showing her blushing cheeks.

"Just try, you can't be any worse off than you are now."

"Again, your advise is helping so much Em."

"I thought it would." Emmett replied with a grin.

**Okay! thats all for tonight! Please tell me what you think! I hope you LOVED it! I have so many chapters to put on here! So many updates!**

**_Reviews would be lovely._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! Hope you love this! This chapter has Jasper and Alice asking out scene! And Rosalie's and Emmett's date! So excited! Hope you LOVE IT!**

**Enjoy!**

Jasper swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. Alice stood there as his question finally came out.

"Will...will you go out with me?"

She smiled wider and said, "Oh! Of course Jasper I'd love too!"

"Well it's just- wait...did...did you just say yes?"

She giggled and grabbed his hand she looked in her bag and grabbed a pen, and wrote down her number across his palm. "Call me okay? And if that washes off just come to me and I'll actually write it down on paper." she said grinning.

He looked down at it in disbelief. "Sure." He said softly.

"Bye Jasper! Call me alright?" she waved, and started down the school hallway outside.

The final bell rang, he waved back using the hand she had wrote her number down on, then looked down at it, still wondering how the heck she said yes to him.

_I have a date with Alice Brandon._ He thought dreamily in his head.

Emmett wasn't really that idiotic after all!

_**-**Rosalie and Emmett's Date**-**_

Rose and Emmett were going the movies also, they were going to meet up with Alice and Jasper and go out to eat.

And then..

Emmett's truck broke down...

_The world...hates me. Life as we know it...is humiliating._ Emmett thought as we put his head on the trucks steering wheel.

Rosalie sighed in the car seat beside me, but, she had a soft smile on her face. It was...an amused smile. Not angry or upset.

That's when Emmett realized, he wasn't going out with just anyone, not just 'The cheerleader type.'

He heard Rosalie side door open, he looked up to see her sitting there looking at him with a smile. "Well, better go look at the damage, huh?" She told him, getting out of the car. Emmett's eyebrows creased in pure confusion. He watched as Rose got out of the car and walked over to the trucks engine, and popped up the hood.

_What the..?_ Emmett thought in his head as he got out and head to the front of the car.

"Well, it looks like you need a jump cable and this strap right here, it's called the timing belt," she paused and pointed to the the strap around the crankshaft. "is a little loose, everything looks pretty good though." she said, looking it again.

"How do you know all this?" Emmett asked, silently and really asking the question,

Where have you been all my life?

"Oh, Jazz taught me a lot of it. We got bored during the summer. Sorry..did I steal your thunder? You can do this if you want."

"No! No no..it's just I have never gone out with a girl, or even met a girl who could do this stuff. It's very impressive."

She ginned and said "Well I'm glad you think so. Most guys wouldn't like me getting anywhere near there cars. There was this one guy who...". She stopped, looking kinda worried..sad.

"Well, forgive me for being so forward... But I think it's very attractive." he said grinning a little trying to get her back to reality, knowing she was thinking about Royce.

Her eyes met his, she smiled a little and looked over the engine one more time. Looking a little sheepish, she asked him , "Can you turn your truck on for me?"

"Yeah sure." He said, We turned it on once more, the trucks engine roared back at us in triumph. "Thank you thank you thank you." He whispered to himself and smiled. She closed the engines hood and ran over the door, open it up and got inside. "Looks like you don't need a jump cable!" she laughed and put on her seat belt.

"My truck can handle anything!" He said. Patting in on the dash bored. We drove off, after a comfortable silence, he cleared his throat, "Uhh, thanks. For looking at it..and stuff." When did it get so awkward with Rose? _ I mean yesterday I was so confident and now I was..._

_Jasper. I had become like Jasper. all shy and stuff around a girl I've known all my life._

_I was twitterpated. Great. _Emmett thought sourly.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, no problem, I mean I didn't do much..." she said, being humble.

"Here we are." he said, pulling into a parking spot in the middle of the theaters parking lot.

"Ok, which movie do you want to see?" Emmett asked her while they were walking in the parking lot to the front of the theater.

"Oh! Your letting me pick?" she said wide eyed.

He laughed, but she still looked at him in shock. "Of course, Rose! Haven't you ever picked your own movie before? It's the gentlemanly thing isn't it? I promise I will enjoy anything. You pick." He said, and stretched out his hand as if presenting the theater on a show.

She blinked. And looked at the choices. She looked so excited. Like she had never gotten to choose a movie before. Isn't the girl always supposed to choose?

"Um, that one looks good." she said. And pointed to a action movie...

_This is the best date ever. _

**I will have the double date part up next! Hope you loved it! :) Tell me what you think! Please! :D**

_**Review would be lovely.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience! I have had a slight writer's block with almost all my stories. :( But I thought yall diserved a little something so here is Alice and Jasper's date! :) **

**Really hope you liked it :) **

**Enjoy! :D**

They walked into the movie theater. This being there first date.. Jasper thought it would be okay to have his hand at her waist. She seemed comfortable with it, the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable.

She looked over at him and frowned just a little, "Are you okay Jazz?"

He blinked, started. "What? Yeah..yeah I just, want to make sure your having a good time."

She smiled, "You worry to much Jazz. everything is fine and.." she paused and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm having fun."

He relaxed immediately and smiled back at her.

**-during movie-**

They were hardly watching the screen in front of them. Jasper had put his hand on the arm rest at the beginning of the movie. Alice had put her hand on top of his.

There hands were intertwined the whole movie...

"I should have asked her out a long time ago." He thought, chuckling to himself as he looked over at her.

She was beautiful. Her black hair was in spikes as always, making her look even smaller and more innocent. She wasn't very dressed up like Rosalie usually would have been. She was in purple tank top with a simple blue shirt over it. She was perfect.

Alice glanced at him, and smiled when she caught Jasper staring at her so. He looked away immediately.

**-After movie-**

They walked outside. Alice told him she needed to go to the bathroom and would be right back, he nodded and went to go get the truck.

Alice started to text her friends immediately.

To Rose; This was so perfect! Why didn't you tell me your brother was so amazing? :). How's your thing with Emmett going?

To Bella; OMG Jasper is perfect! Is this how you felt when you when on a first date with Edward?

She smiled to herself while writing the messages. She was standing outside the bathroom door when they came over.

"Hey there." One of them said in a hard voice.

Alice looked up from her phone. She said nothing back to them, she had seen guys like this before and tried not to look scared. Alice had seen it happen to other girls before, these type of boys would taunt them and hit on any girl that was alone. She saw a girl one time being cornered by these same guys.

"Awe, what's a matter, we just wanted to talk." one of them said, his eyes looking up and down at her body, making Alice feel even more vounerable.

"Well I don't." Alice snapped and prayed that Jasper would come out soon.

"Oh, this little girl has a back bone hmm? Well, we just have to fix that won't we? Are you here all alone?" they teased and all laughed, starting to close in on her. She tried to stand her ground, but they got closer and closer.

She started to panic...

"No, she isn't." a strong, low voice said behind her. She turned her head to see Jasper, his face furious. The boys looked back at him, wide eyed. Jasper's arm came around her waist as he got in one of there faces, inches apart, he spoke with a voice so strong it changed the feelings in everyone around him.

"Leave her alone. _Now_."

They backed away slowly, as if no one had ever stood up to then before. They all walked it off as if it had been nothing. "Come on man..no harm, no foul right?"

But you could tell that Jasper had intimidated them without even trying. Jasper walked her over to nearer to the door that led out of the movies. His hands lightly on her shoulders he began speaking.. "Are you okay Alice? Did any of them touch you? I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier, when I couldn't find you I got out of the truck and -

Alice put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug before he was finished. He was surprised at first, but then his strong hands came around her. Knowing she had felt scared.

"Thank you. I know it's stupid, but I was terrified. Thank you."

Alice said again, closing her eyes, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. "It isn't stupid Alice, I shouldn't have left you alone." he told her, shaking his head a little. Alice finally let go of him. She was still a little shaken up but she was just happy Jasper had saved her.

"You ready?" Jasper asked her. His hand in hers now.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ready." She said, taking a deep breath and smiling.

She really did like Jasper, she couldn't believe the same guy that was surprised she said yes to him, protected her like that even on a first date. She liked the way he held her. She liked the way he spoke to her gently and like he wanted to be with her. He was very simple and was very different compared to any boy she had ever met. She liked the way he talked, his accent was wonderful. Alice liked _him_. _Alice liked Jasper Hale._

She was starting to like Forks alot more...

_The view is pretty great. _She smiled to herself.

"I guess chivalry still exists..." she thought

_I really liked Alice. I couldn't believe I got her. I couldn't believe I asked her out, and she said yes. I was in slight and still utter shock..._

Those guys at the theater on the other hand..

Jasper's phone rang, in perfect time too, he was pretty sure he would punch out a wall just thinking about the way they looked at her.

Emmett was calling..

"Hey man, whats going on." Jasper aswered, looking at Alice with adoring eyes. She smiled back at him, making his grin wider while listening to Emmett's rant.

"Hey dude! Rosalie is so great! She fixed my truck which broke down on the side of the rode. Okay..ill admit it was hot but that is beside the point1 Okay, so we were picking out movies..well I told Rosalie she could cause its the gentlemanly thing isn't it!"

"Yeah.." Jasper still trying to keep up.

"Okay but she looked so shocked! Like it wasn't normal! So..what? Royce never let her pick a movie? What a gerk! I should walk up to him and-"

"Emmett! Chill out so I can tell you alright?" He started but paused for a second, "Where is Rose anyway?"

"Oh, she is in the bathroom. So what happened with her and Royce?"

"Like I told you that one time at school. He was a jerk to her. He was way touchy, never let her do anything she wanted, for example, pick out a movie. Little things that added up."

"You mean like not letting her look at his truck?"

"Uh...yeah, like that Em." Jasper still had his eyes creased at his example when Emmett asked his question.

"So we still good for dinner?"

"Yeah! Alice and I are great!" Jasper said, glancing over at her again.

"Cool, see you later man!"

"Bye." Jasper said hanging up.

"Hey Alice? Is it still alright if we go see Emmett and Rose and go out to eat?" Jasper asked just making sure it was alright with her.

"Fine with me!" Alice chirped.

**YAY! One more chapter down! I think Edward and Bella with crash the "party" with Emmett and Jasper there beautiful dates! I hope yall loved this chapter! I loved writing Emmett! He is really cute in that almost dumb stupid sort of way! :D**

**Not to mention the smooth and suave Jasper Whitlock! :D *Swoon***

**Ill write a little more about Edward and Bella's relationship in the next chapter! Pinky swear!**

_**Reviews would be lovely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Have NO FEAR! TWITTERPATED STILL LIVES! :) So sorry it took me this long to update!**

** Special thanks to reviewer, Playing with your heart, who gave me the idea! :)**

**Enjoy! Hope you like it! :D Thank you so much for my reviews, they mean so much to me.**

* * *

~Jasperpov~

I can't _believe_ Emmett talked me into this.

_Chucky Cheese. _

Yeah, you think I'm joking? I thought Emmett was joking too.

But for _some_ reason Emmett and Rose wanted to go. Alice thought it was a great idea, so here we were. _Bratt kid central._

The girls got a booth and ordered the pizza while we got the coins to play. While in line, Emmett turned around and said, "Hey Jasper! Your sister is absolutly-"

"I don't want to here it!" I said putting my hand up. The last thing I wanted was to here about Her and Em doing who knows what at the movies.

The line for coins was extremely long, so by the time we got out and to the booth the Alice and Rose had the pizza ready.

Rose's phone rang, when she picked it up her eyes got wide. She set it down on the table, ignoring the loud vibrating noise it was making.

"It something wrong Rose?" I asked, my eyebrows creased.

She looked up with a small, forced, smile. "No. Everything's fine."

I nodded a little, trying to blow it off. Something in my gut told me I knew it was _him_ calling, but Rose seemed to drop the subject, so I did too. Changing the subject quickly, I thought I should introduce Alice if Rose didn't know her.

"Alice, do you know my sister?"

Alice smiled sweetly and looked at me. "Yes, were actually biology partners. We met on the first day of school." Rose smiled at her and taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I wasn't to happy about not being with one of my friends from cheer squad. But then I realized that she was so much better to hang out with than any of them!"

Alice beamed at her complement, and I think I knew why. When I saw Alice in the first few weeks of school, she looked very stressed and not very confident. But when you got to know her, she was the most happy, bubbly person I had ever met. It was just another thing I was figuring out about her, and I loved it.

We heard yelling in the middle of the arcade. At first I thought it was two little kids fighting, I mean who else would yell _that_ loud over tickets...

Oh no, _Emmett. _He wasn't here with us.

I immeadiatly got up and ran over to see the drama unfold.

"Jazz?" Alice asked while I got up without an explanation.

"Be right back darlin'!" I said quickly on instict.

_Wow_. I said to myself. _How could I be so stupid?_ It was only the _first_ time we went out! I felt like I was already her boyfriend. I looked back at her, sort of wide eyed at what had just flown out of my mouth.

She looked at me, suprised for a moment, then her slighty open mouth slowly turned into a warm smile. I took a deep sigh of relief, okay, at least I hadn't made her uncomfortable or anything...

"Hey! Those are my tickets!" I heard a little boy whine..

"No way punk! There mine!" Emmett yelled back to him.

"Nooooo." He drug out the word. "There MINE!" He yelled back, and stomped his foot.

"Escuse me, little dude!" Emmett said with his arms crossed. "I was here first, I put MY token in, played MY game, there MY tickets!" He said gesturing to them while they contiuned to fall out of the despencer.

"Let it go man." I told him shaking my head and started dragging him away by the back of his collar.

Emmett was walking backwards, still staring at the little boy who was smiling devilishly."But-"

"Just _let it go_." I said and kept walking with him behind me to the the table.

"Are you joking? There was over a hundred tickets there! I rule at that game! I DOMINATED." He said exasperated.

I stifled a chuckle and tried to compose myself. "Drop it man. Don't let him bring you down to his level!" I said, trying to talk him out of it.

"Yeah, yeah your right." Emmett nodded then suddenly looked over and said, "In your face punk! I'm going to walk away, like a mature, grown up." and _stuck his tounge out_ at the little kid.

Yeah Em, _so _mature.

The boy stuck his tounge right back said, "There still my tickets!" he yanked them out of the machine and ran off with all of Emmett's hard word trailing on the ground.

"No! There mine!" Emmett yelled as the kid ran away. "But my tickets!" He mumbled.

"I believe you Em. You just have to move on." I said patting his back, trying my best not to smile. Emmett was being dead serious, and got into a fight with a five year old over chucky cheese tickets. I swear he would have kept arguing with him If I hadn't made him leave.

He nodded reluctently and we both walked back to the booth. The pizza was half gone and it was only seven o'clock...

Rose's phone rang again, and this time when she looked at it, she smiled warmly. "Hey Bella!" She answered. "How are you and Edward?...Oh! We are all at Chucky Cheese!" Rosalie said laughing. "You wanna come?...Perfect! See you in a minute!"

Alice asked, "Are they coming?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, so I guess our double date turned into a triple."

We spent the rest of the time playing games, eating pizza and Emmett and I played a game or too, he get's really competitive though..

"Man, you are terrible!"

"My fault, I haven't played air hocky in years. Unlike you who seem to have to much free time on your hands!" I told him.

He took one last swing at the hocky puck that flew into my goal. Shrugging he said, "Excuses, excuses!"

We also pulled pranks on the giant Chucky Cheese mascot that walked around the place. I have to admit, he always creeped me out, I mean, he stalked little children around a game room for a living! Edward and Bella called back and said they were stuck in trafic and would be awhile. Not that we mind waiting, we were actually having fun.

I spent most of my time with Alice. She was probably the best girl video game player I had ever seen.

"How in the world did you get so good at this?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Well, in Mississsippi, I had a lot of free time. I sort of lived out in the middle of nowhere. Last Christmas I got an Xbox...and the rest is history."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Alice laughed at my probably cheesing sounding comment. "Well thanks. Your pretty great yourself, and just to let you know, I_ love_ my nickname."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I felt my Texas accent that was usually hidden come out as I said, "Well...glad you like it darlin'." and gave her a wink. She giggled as I put my arm around her.

Okay, so maybe Chucky Cheese wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_~RosePov~_

I was having a great time. Everything had been going perfectly. Alice and I had just finished playing air hocky. She left to go get more coins, so I decided to play a game that I would get ticket's with. It felt sort of fun, playing little kid games when your in highschool.

I walked behind a boy who looked about six or seven. When he finished he turned around bumped right into me. "Oh! Sorry little guy, you okay?"

He's little green eyes became wide, obviously itimidated at my hieght, and he ran straight for the exit of the building.

I panicked. "Hey! Where are you going? Come back!" Oh no! I swear, if I lost someone else's_ kid_ at Chucky Cheese I would be in so much trouble...

I ran out after him opening the door and looking outside.

There was a guy about my age outside with him, I recognized him immeadiatly.

_Royce._

_"_Hello Rose." He said smiling at me then looked down at his little acompliss._ "_Hey little man, why don't you go play with your cousin and let me and Rose talk alright?" He said smiling down at the kid must be his family.

"Okay, bye Royce!" The little boy said, waving at me innocently. Leaving me with my ex-boyfriend.

"You told him to do that? What is your problem?"

"So..." Royce said turning his head toward me, ignoring my question. "Who are you here with?"

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped. I can't believe he, of all people, was here.

"Why did we break up anyway's Rose?" Royce said, obviously getting straight to his own point. "I don't know what happend to the two of us."

"Because you were a jerk to me!" I stated flatly, with my arm's crossed. I was trying to be confident, but on the inside was terrified. I was alone with him, which I was never comfortable with, even when we had been dating.

"Oh...I'm crushed." Royce chuckled and put his hand over his heart. "It's not like your going to get anyone better than me anyway's. You might as well except it on your own."

I scoffed, "Or what? What could you possibly do to me?"

"You have no idea." Royce said with a grin you could describe as evil. He walked over closer to me and I backed up. I was at a big disadvantage when I realized I was agaisnt the wall with nowhere to go. Right where he wanted me.

His hand started to snake up my waist.

"Get off me!" I yelled and tried to get loose from his grasp. He was stronger than me, bigger than me and I couldn't budge in the slightest.

"Oh come on Rose! Have a little fun." Royce said, pressing himself against me. I glared knives into him, and spoke sharply through my teeth. "_Get. Off. Me."_

_"_Is there a problem?" I heard a voice coming from behind Royce.

He turned around, letting go of me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't understand why I was stuck in place, why I couldnt move.

I was suprised to see Emmett standing there in front of us. I covered my mouth and tried not too panic, tears almost came out of my eyes for no reason. Come Rose. _You never cry. So why now?_ My feet were frozen in place and my legs felt like lead.

What if Emmett thought I was cheating on him or something? That I still liked Royce?

It didn't matter what I told myself. Thoughts like those went through my head over and over agian.

"Emmett, nice of you to drop by. But you can leave now." Royce said roughly.

"You won't touch her."

Royce laughed wickedly, "Oh really? And what makes you so sure?"

"Because...I'm not going to let you." Emmett said simply while walking closer to me. His eyes met mine. I felt so...vounerable. But just looking at Emmett made everything go away, because for some reason I knew he would safe me. I knew Royce would touch me ever again.

Royce glared at Emmett, and walked over angrily.

You would think Royce would have gotten at least one good punch, at least a good swing at Emmett.

Not even close, he never even got his hand in a decent fist before Emmett's right hook hit his face.

When Emmett punched him, he fell straight on the concrete. He tried getting back up, but seemed to sway from being so dizzy and his head fell right back down and he groaned. I almost felt sorry for him, but it was only one punch, he would get up in a moment.

When I saw Emmett, he was already walking toward me. His hand lightly grazed my cheek. "Rose, are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry. Your aren't hurt are you?"

One last tear fell almost dramatically down my face. Without any warning, I lifted my head and kissed him. Just the words he said, they meant so much to me. I knew it was the right thing to do. It meant something to me that he was here when I needed him. It meant something to me that I felt safe in his arms. He was so gentle with me and it was an absolutly perfect kiss. One of his hands was at my waist, and one my cheek.

It ended gently, and he said, "Who knew that we could have so much drama at a Chucky Cheese?" and laughed at our situation, which made me laugh with him.

"Who knew our first kiss would be in the _parking lot_ of Chucky Cheese?" I said, he raised his eyebrow, "Good point!"

"Thank you Emmett for being there for me. Just for the recored, this might sound a little wierd but...it feels really great to not be afraid of my new boyfriend."

His eyes got wide, and he grinned. His laughter could have been heard miles away as he picked me up and spun me around. "Really Rose? You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that! I would love it you said yes though." I said with my eyebrow raised.

Emmett cocked a half grin at me and kissed me on the forhead still excited. "It would be my honor, Mrs. Hale."

I laughed at funny his attempt to be suave. I through my arms around him and he said while he hugged me tight. "Your amazing Rose."

In the excitment, we didn't see Bella and Edward come up.

"So! What did we miss guys?"

* * *

**Oh Yes Edward! Ya'll missed a TON! Hope you loved this chapter! I spent a long time on this one! **

**Tell me what you like and don't. I LOVE getting reviews! Anything you have to say is helpful to me! :)**

**Again, thank you so much for your reviews on my previous chapters...It means so much to me and all of you have been so kind to my story! Thank you! Thanks once more to Playing with your heart, for the idea of this chapter! **

**More to come..**

**Wild as the Wind Is.**


End file.
